Nightstalkers Vol 1 11
| cover date = September, 1993 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Tom DeFalco | writers = D.G. Chichester | pencilers = Kirk Van Wormer | inkers = Bill Anderson | cover artists = Kirk Van Wormer; Art Nichols | colorists = John Kalisz | letterers = John Costanza | editors = Hildy Mesnik; Bobbie Chase | previous = ''Nighstalkers'' #10 | next = ''Nightstalkers'' #12 }} Plot Hannibal King dreams. He dreams of a recent altercation with his would-be friend and co-worker Blade. Blade, having sold his soul to the demon Chthon in a bid for power over the supernatural, had attacked King, decapitating him. Hannibal awakens from the nightmare, but cannot find it in his heart to forgive Blade for recent events. He sees his blood-stained clothes lying on the floor and knows that the Nightstalkers are in trouble. Frank Drake goes to Blade's place to go over recent events. Blade is guilt-ridden over having used the Darkhold and turning against his friends. Frank finds the strength to forgive him, reminding him that they have all made colossal mistakes that have yielded disastrous consequences. Frank leaves to meet up with Marlene at the Harvard boathouse, leaving Blade alone with his guilt. Meanwhile, Hannibal goes to the cemetery where he finds the elderly Georgianna. He reflects upon his own origins and recalls how his personal nightmare all began with the vampire Deacon Frost. Frustrated, he smashes a gravestone to pieces. Georgianna accidentally cuts her hand on a sharpened piece of debris and offers her blood to Hannibal, hoping that it might soothe him. Despite the vampire's innate craving for blood, Hannibal declines her generous offer. Later, Blade picks up the enchanted Edge of Intrados - a mystical knife infused with strange hallucinogenic properties. The power of the weapon invokes images of Blade's darkest, most intimate memories, beginning with the death of his mother. At the Weld boathouse at Harvard, Frank meets up with Marlene. She is concerned about a set of schematics she found that Frank had drawn up detailing plans for a techno-necromancy weapon. She feels that Frank is bottling too much up, and doesn't want him to face his personal demons alone. Meanwhile, the members of the HYDRA division, D.O.A., arrive at a cemetery in the American southeast. Their plan is to exhume the remains of a vampire victim and use the DNA to clone a vampire stormtrooper. Inside the cemetery is an elderly man named Jeb Harlow. Jeb has never been the same ever since the tragic death of his daughter, Suze. Jeb tries to stop the D.O.A. from desecrating Suze's grave and shoots General Belial's pet raven, Edgar. D.O.A. member Innards uses his own stomach acid to burn Jeb's face. The rest of the group collects Suze's remains and leave. Jeb, on his deathbed, huddles close to his daughter's grave stone. He knows that it was Dracula who was responsible for his daughter's death. Jeb collapses and succumbs to his wounds. Appearances Featured Characters: * Nightstalkers :* Blade :* Frank Drake :* Hannibal King Supporting Characters: * Jeb Harlow * Marlene Drake Villains: * D.O.A. :* Gregory Belial :* Innards :* Malpractice :* Pyre :* Rotwrap :* Edgar, the raven Other Characters: * Chthon * Deacon Frost * Doctor Strange * Dracula * Ghost Rider * Johnny Blaze * Michael Morbius * Victoria Montesi * Suze Harlow * Georgianna Creatures: * Vampires Locations: * Massachusetts :* Boston :* Cambridge :* Harvard University Items: * Blade's sword * Edge of Intrados * The Darkhold Vehicles: * None Notes & Trivia * The cover copy tagline to this issue is: "The nightmare's over -- for Blade it's just begun..." * Translated from Latin, the title to this issue, "Limbus Fatuorum", means "Paradise of Fools", or, "Fools Paradise". The concept was first used in John Milton's epic poem Paradise Lost, book iii. 489-95. As fools are not responsible for their works, they are not punished in Purgatory, but cannot be received into Heaven either, so they go to a place called the Paradise of Fools. Infoplease.com * Blade assumed the "Switchblade" identity in ''Nightstalkers'' #10. * Dracula was resurrected in the aptly named [[Savage Return of Dracula Vol 1 1|Savage Return of Dracula #1]]. See also External Links * Nightstalkers #11 at MDP * Nightstalkers #11 at Comics.org * Nightstalkers #11 at Comic Vine * Nightstalkers #11 at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:Nightstalkers Vol 1 Category:1993 comic book issues Category:September, 1993 comic book issues Category:Chronologized Category:Issues with plot summaries